


主与奴 18 河蟹描写

by shirleysmile



Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile





	主与奴 18 河蟹描写

……妈的。

他试图转移注意力，让不争气的身体冷静下来。但很遗憾，失败了。积攒了近一个月的欲望在之前的疲惫中被迫隐匿，甫一得到休息，就急吼吼地冒出了头，压也压不下去。

而梦里在床上一如既往乖顺的唐张开腿，等待他的进入……

 

妈的。

托尼再次暗骂一声，把手伸进内裤中。

见鬼，别想迷惑我…… 

 

不想让自己如此轻易地掉入甜蜜的圈套，于是努力将幻想移到曾经看过的欧洲艺术家的情|色油画上。可是，那些白花花的乳房和丰腴的臀部，无法激起他的兴奋，而内心的欲望不肯低头，非要痛痛快快地发泄一次。

 

最后，托尼在不上不下的憋闷中妥协了。

——唐的长腿张开，挺翘结实的小屁股抬了起来。

 

男人几乎是立刻就性致高昂起来，喘着粗气开始动作。

他循着梦境的发展，把自己深深地埋进了唐的里面。唐大胆地勾引着他，脸上迷醉舒适的表情简直像就在眼前。唐被他弄得流着泪，摇着头，哽咽着说我错了、请原谅。托尼则会更加凶狠地贯穿他，让他无处可逃，只能承受着他带给他的快乐。黑甜心在最后扬起脖子，抱紧他，不停地呢喃他爱他……


End file.
